


Maybe, Baby?

by dani_elizabethx



Series: Adoption!Verse [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer's journey to becoming parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Derek and Spencer talk about adoption.

Derek first notices it when JJ and Will come over with Henry. He’s outside with Will talking over beers and the streaks grilling. He looks inside through the backdoor to see Spencer chasing a giggling Henry around the living room. It hits him hard then, the realization that Spencer is truly happy with Henry because it’s the same smile Spencer had worn the day Derek finally got his head out of his ass and asked the younger agent out.    
  
After JJ, Will and Henry go home, Derek pulls Spencer down the hall to their room. They curl up in bed, Derek running his fingers through Spencer’s short hair. “I saw you with Henry.” He murmurs.    
  
Spencer shifts and looks up at Derek, his brow furrowed in curiosity. “What’d you mean?”   
  
“How you acted around him,” Derek pauses. “Do you want kids?”   
  
He feels Spencer tense up, but he doesn’t answer. It’s a long few tense minutes before Spencer speaks again. “I don’t know.”   
  
“You’re good with them, I’ve seen you around the kids we’ve worked with on cases. Henry and Jack, too.”   
  
“I’m not good, I’m awkward.” Spencer mumbles.    
  
“Oh, Pretty Boy, you are so much more than awkward.” Derek pulls Spencer closer and kisses his forehead.    
  
“It’s just, what if we have a child and then they don’t like me?” Spencer pouts.   
  
Derek knows it’ll probably hurt Spencer’s feelings, but he can’t help but laugh. Just as he predicted, Spencer starts to wiggle away. “I’m sorry, baby,” He apologizes. “That’s an absurd thought. Of course they’ll like you.”   
  
“How do you know?” Spencer asks as he burrows down in next to Derek again.    
  
“I know, because you’ll be their dad. If we adopt, that’s something that will be special to them for the rest of their lives. Especially if it’s an older kid, they’ve probably been waiting for someone to want them for a long time,” Derek smiles down at Spencer. “And if that person is you, they’ll love you.”    
  
“Okay,” Spencer replies after a few minutes of silence. “Okay, let’s do it.”    
  
Derek smiles and leans down to kiss Spencer. “Alright. G’night, Pretty Boy.”   
  
“Goodnight, Derek.”   
  


* * *

  
The next morning when they arrived at work, everyone asks Spencer what is making him so giddy. He brushes them all off, saying he’s in a good mood just because. Of course it really has everything to do with the fact that n the drive in, Derek had brought up whether they would want to adopt or use a surrogate. Spencer hadn’t even hesitated before answering with adoption. He really didn’t want to bring another child into the world when there were already so many in the system who needed a family. Derek had just smiled at him.    
  
At lunch, Spencer and Penelope were trying to get Derek to go out with them. They weren’t working on a case at the moment, so they were trying to get through the mountains of files and paperwork they all had. Derek just shakes his head. “I’ve got some work that’s due today and I need to finish it. You guys go ahead.”    
  
Spencer tries not to pout, but Penelope just pulls him out of Derek’s office. When they return from lunch, Spencer heads straight for Derek. He had brought him back a sandwich from the deli down the street that he loves so much, knowing full well, Derek probably worked straight through lunch. As he walks into the office, Derek scrambles to hide things on his desk and shut a window on his computer. Spencer raises an eyebrow.    
  
“You know, for a profiler, you sure are crappy at trying to hide things.” Spencer hops up onto the edge of Derek’s desk.    
  
“I know.” Derek sighs.    
  
“Well, I brought you food.” Derek lights up and starts to reach for the bag. “Oh, no you don’t. You can have it in exchange for telling me what you’re up to.” Derek gives him his best ‘are you kidding me’ face. The once that Spencer is now immune to.   
  
“Fine.” Derek gives in. Spencer hands him the bag. “I’ve been looking into the process of adoption.”   
  
Spencer is stunned. He didn’t think Derek would jump into this so fast. “Really?” He asks in a small voice.    
  
“Yeah, baby, really,” Derek chuckles. “I found the nearest agency and called and made us an appointment to meet with the woman who runs it.”   
  
“Really?” Spencer asks again.    
  
Derek sets down his sandwich and pulls Spencer into his lap. He kisses him quickly, not wanting to get caught displaying public affection at work. “Really. We meet with her tonight after work.”   
  
“God, Derek, I don’t even know what to say.”    
  
“Well, say you want to.” Derek laughs.    
  
Spencer giggles. “Of course. I’m just speechless at the moment.”    
  
Derek leans in for another kiss, just as someone clears their throat from the doorway. They both pull apart and whip their heads around to find Hotch standing there, a small smile, he’s obviously trying to fight to keep down, on his face. “No PDA, you know the rules.” It’s obvious he’s going for the stern boss tone.   
  
Spencer shoots up out of Derek’s lap and starts to run off towards the bullpen with his head down. Derek just chuckles and goes back to eating his sandwich.


End file.
